Many modern automotive vehicles, such as cross-over vehicles, are available with an all-wheel drive (AWD) driveline that is based on a front-wheel drive (FWD) architecture. Such AWD drivelines typically include components, such as the output of a power-take-off, that are rotatably driven even when the driveline is operated in a mode in which power is not transmitted through such components. Consequently, such AWD drivelines can be less fuel efficient (according to standards established by the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency) than similar FWD drivelines by one or two miles per gallon.
With reference to FIG. 1, a portion of an exemplary vehicle having a longitudinal transaxle 2 can be disposed generally parallel to a longitudinal axis of the vehicle. A transmission output member 3 is a hollow shaft, while the front and rear driveline inputs 4, 5 are solid shafts. The front driveline input 4 extends through the transmission and is coupled to a hypoid pinion 6 that is meshingly engaged with a ring gear 7 associated with the front differential 8. The rear driveline input 5 is configured to be coupled to a cardan shaft (not shown).
Copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/191,699 filed Aug. 14, 2008 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/537,394 filed Aug. 7, 2009, both of which are entitled “Motor Vehicle With Disconnectable All-Wheel Drive System”, disclose various disconnecting rear drive axles for laterally arranged powertrains (i.e., powertrains that incorporate a laterally disposed power source, such as an internal combustion engine, and a transaxle that includes a power-take-off).